The Power of Family Secrets and Magic
by T.J Law
Summary: What if the Power He Knows Not was not just love but a family secret that Lily used to save her family. Halloween 1981 had a different ending but the Potters were only just getting started. Alive Potters! Nice Severus! Nice Bellatrix! Dumbledore Bashing! Lord of Houses. Family secrets! Pairings to be decided


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I just write for fun and enjoyment.**

* * *

"_Two bloodlines once separated by hate will re-join once more_

_The most sacred lines will drive the darkness away for good,_

_Lions and Snakes were enemies once before, find themselves_

_Seeking each other out for the survival of their world_

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches_

_Meddlers beware as interference will end the world…."_

* * *

**31 October 1981**

Lady Lily Elizabeth Potter knew that something big was going to happen tonight as the veil between life and death would be thin to allow the traditional rites of Samhain would be celebrated by many old families that still practice Old Magick.

Sitting in the loungeroom at Potter Cottage in Godric's Hollow, was her husband, Lord James Charlus Potter, along with his second cousin and best friend Lord Sirius Orion Black and his other best friend, Remus Lupin. Also sitting in the loungeroom was Lily's brother in blood and best friend Severus Snape and Bellatrix Black, all of them watching their nephew/son/godson playing blissfully with the bubbles coming out his father's wand, blissfully unaware of the impending destiny that was about to be thrust upon the young wizard.

"Guys, I have a feeling that tonight, we will be betrayed by more than one person," Lily spoke with a sombre feeling in her voice, stopping everyone in their tracks of playing with Harry. "Before you say anything, I do have a plan to prevent that from happening, but I have to perform the ritual right now."

"What are you planning Lily-Flower?' James asked carefully, he had a feeling of what she was about to reveal as he was the only one to know of her true lineage and would support her in any decision, she decided to make to protect their family.

"First of all, I am not sacrificing my life as I believe that it will be unnecessary, however I plan on summoning the family magic of Gryffindor and….,' she paused wondering just how everyone would be able to handle she was in fact the true heir of the family she was about to reveal. "…. Slytherin as Riddle is not the heir but only a member of the cadet branch of the youngest brother, whereas I am descended from the main line.'

"That means that Harry is the direct descendent of both Slytherin and Gryffindor?" Bellatrix asked, after everyone got over the shock that the true heir of the most respected houses was in fact sitting in front of them and not the self-proclaimed Lord that most Purebloods feared.

Lily nodded as she waved her wand and all the furniture was moved aside with a bowl and athame appeared in front of her. James nodded at his wife, proud that he no longer had to keep it a secret from his close family members and held their son while she prepared to begin the ritual in hope to end the war possibly this evening.

Sucking a breath, she began the ritual by slashing her hand, allowing the blood to drop into the bowl, "I, Lily Elizabeth Potter, wife to the current Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor and the current Lady of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin summon you, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin in seeking help to protect your lines and the magical world. I offer my blood willingly as payment. So, mote it be!'

A full minute had passed before the bowl glowed brightly as two orbs landed in front turning into the spirits that had been summoned. Everyone bowed their heads in respect and spoke as one, "My Lords Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"None of that, it's just Godric and Salazar," the voice belonging to the man who had a lion-like mane.

"Exactly what my friend said, I see our prophecy has come to light at last," this voice had a hissing sound like a snake waiting to attack their prey. "Let us get down to business, why were we summoned and how can we help?"

Severus, after many years of being close to Lily had a suspicion of what she was about to say, spoke up to explain their dilemma.

"Godric and Salazar, as you know tonight is Samhain and we believe that your descendent proclaimed him to be the Heir of your House Salazar, will attack the Potters in attempt to gain immortality and we cannot let that happen,"

"That monster has tainted my House both in and out of Hogwarts," Salazar hissed in anger, accidently cutting off Severus but brought a chuckle from Harry. His eyes widened as he realised that the young babe was in fact the wizard in the prophecy to bring the wizarding world into a new era. Looking at his friend, the two of them had a silent conversation before they each nodded as they came to a decision.

"We will gladly help our family," Salazar began, gesturing to not only the Potters but also the Blacks, Remus and Severus, "Rowena actually foresaw this conversation happening, so no payment or sacrifice will be needed for tonight. We are in agreement in how to handle Riddle for the time being but we ask that we are able to not only train young Harry, but your family and in the future his soulmate, I believe you know of the Chamber of Secrets?"

"I thought that was just a myth?!" Remus asked the unspoken question as everyone was trying to get over the shock that what they thought was a legend was in fact real.

Both spirits let out a massive chuckle, setting everyone in the room at ease. "Lad, its real, it could only be open by my line and not the bastard line of Sebastian that was adopted into the Slytherin House and not have any claim to the magic, Lily is the true Head of the Slytherin line, just as James is the Head of the Gryffindor line." Salazar continued as Godric took over, what came next would shock the magical world if it ever came to light.

"As the prophecy foretold by Rowena Ravenclaw has arisen, I, Godric of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor, as payment for betraying my line, strip Peter of the House of Pettigrew of the ability of being an Animagus and 50% of his magic! So, mote it be!" There was a flash as the proclamation was made and accepted by magic.

However, Salazar's proclamation would be just as damning as Godric's.

"As the prophecy foretold by Rowena Ravenclaw has arisen, I, Salazar of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin, as payment for betraying my line, strip Tom Marvolo Riddle of the House of Gaunt of the ability of being an Paseltongue and 50% of his magic! So, mote it be!" There was another flash as the proclamation was made and accepted by magic.

"You must let Riddle attack you tonight in order for him to meet his demise but don't be afraid as these amulets will absorb the killing curse." Three amulets appeared out of nowhere in front of the Potters. "When he attacks you, you will be temporary knocked out, so have someone stationed in a nearby house to revive you once he has been defeated." Godric explained the plan to the family, before allowing Salazar to address Sirius and Bellatrix, dropping one more final surprise for the Blacks.

"Be aware that when Riddle attacks Harry, he will unintentionally create a Horcrux, Regulus tried to get out of his service after a year of joining them when he discovered that he created multiple Horcruxes, get Harry to Gringotts as soon as you can to remove the leech," Both cousins were now crying as their favourite member of the family had seen the light but had died trying to bring down the maniac.

"We must go now but our portraits will be in our vaults waiting for you!' Blessed be everyone," the two spirits left as everyone scrambled to make sure that the Blacks were ok after hearing the bombshell about Regulus.

"Reg tried to get out Bells," Sirius croaked in happiness as he and Bellatrix continued to hold each other in relief.

"I know Siri, we just have to get Cissy out from Malfoy before he does more damage.

Nothing more was said for a good half an hour before new plans were put in place to take down the Dark Lord later that night.

* * *

**On the outskirts of Godric's Hollow**

Two wizards observing the Potter's Cottage from afar suddenly screamed in agony as they felt their magic being drained from their core and losing their abilities.

'M-M-Master, what is happening?!," a small pudgy man asked the other man who didn't even remotely look like a human.

"Wormtail I do not know but we must attack the Potters now," the Dark Lord replied as they made their way to the cottage, having previously been told the secret of the location a few days beforehand completely unaware of just how much their plan was about to backfire.

As they approach the door, Voldemort wand in his hand ready to blast the door to pieces, Severus sent a discreet signal to the occupants in the house that the plan was about to be put to action.

"Pity that you have to die Potter, I really didn't want to spill your sacred blood but you had to go marry that MUDBLOOD bitch, instead of someone pure like Alecto Carrow," Voldemort sneered at the elder Potter as they began to duel.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that RIDDLE! Never EVER call my wife that, she is purer than you'll ever be! As for that traitor WORMTAIL, I can't wait to give him a piece of my mind for the betrayal!" James bellowed, literally taunting at his enemy, praying that the fateful words would be spoken soon. The duel continued for several minutes before Voldemort bellowed the words that would end the confrontation, with James felt him being stunned as the curse was absorbed by the amulet.

Completely oblivious of the trap he just walked into, Voldemort headed up the stairs looking for the bedroom that the other Potters would be hiding in. Smirking as he found the room, without a single thought, the door was smashed into tiny little pieces once more as he saw Lily cradle her son before placing him in his cot and turning to face her enemy.

"So this is the Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin," Lily smirked, her wand in her hand but she had no intention of using it, lulling Voldemort into the false sense of thinking that she would sacrifice herself for her son's life.

"I am the Heir of Slytherin, MUDBLOOD!" Voldemort was enraged by the redhead's audacity to smear his family's name. "NOW STEP ASIDE!"

"Really Tom Riddle of the House of Gaunt, you might want to brush up on your _Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy_," Lily was actually calm about facing the Dark Lord, "You are descended from Sebastian Slytherin who was adopted into the Slytherin line, the last member of that line is YOU!"

"Enough! Avada Kadavra!"

The curse hit Lily squarely in the chest, he failed to notice the smile on her face as she fell to the floor. Seeing that there were no more obstacles in his way for immortality, he turned his wand to the final Potter.

"Harry Potter, the boy who will die," Voldemort raised his wand but before he could utter the curse, a hissing sound came from the babe's lips. Suddenly he realised he what abilities were taken from him, the ABILITIES TO TALK TO SNAKES!

"AVADA KADAVRA!"

The curse hit the babe squarely on the forehead but before he could smile in victory, the curse rebounded and struck him in the chest without any chance to defend himself. The entire house shook to the foundations as the house was illuminated by the curse.

Severus, Bellatrix, Sirius and Remus immediately ran inside and looked at the state of the battles that occurred in the house. Severus and Bellatrix headed up to the room that Lily and Harry were in while Sirius and Remus went to check on James. After seeing the grin his face, the Marauders were relieved that the amulet had absorbed the curse.

"Rennervate," Remus pointed his wand at Prongs and waited with bated breath for him to regain consciousness. Bellatrix was carrying Harry who was snoozing his Godmother's arms, the lightning bolt scar was flaring up. Severus was helping Lily down the stairs, who was smiling at the sight of her family still alive in one piece.

"Shadow, Regina, how did you go with Prongslet and Lily-Flower?' Sirius asked as James finally came around and was grateful for the support of the Marauders.

"They are fine Padfoot, Salazar was right about Harry's scar being a Horcrux, partial at least," Bellatrix admitted as Harry was passed gently to his father. However, before Severus could elaborate further, Hagrid burst through the door frantically looking for Harry, completely caught by surprise at seeing the elder Potters alive and breathing.

"James and Lily, you're alive!? But how!?" Hagrid burst into tears at seeing them alive, fearing that Harry would be the only one alive according to Dumbledore.

"Hagrid, just how did you know we had been attacked and how we are alive falls under Potter Family Magic," James replied firmly, sending a telepathic message to every Marauder to go along with the explanation.

"Dumbledore sent me, saying that he had monitoring charms on the building and that I had orders to bring little Harry to his Aunt and Uncle in Little Whinging," Hagrid explained as if that was the most natural thing to answer completely blinded by his loyalty to the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Severus exploded, thankful that there were silencing charms on his godson to prevent him from waking up due to the argument about to take place in the ruined house. "He has no right to do so, Lily and Petunia are not even on speaking terms since their parents were killed just two years ago. You are to leave the house right now and be lucky I do not arrest you as I am in my right as the Lord of my House of which the Potters, Lupin and Black are allies!"

Hagrid looking like a deer caught in a headlight as he tried once more to take Harry before he was forcefully stunned and a portkey and a note was slapped on him, sending the half giant directly to Amelia Bones of the DMLE with strict instructions to get him check for compulsions and loyalty charms and potions. No one out of the Marauders wanted to see the loveable giant face time in Azkaban but if it was found that Dumbledore had a hand in luring Voldemort to the Potters then there would be hell to pay when the Wizengamot next meet in a few weeks' time.

"Whipsy," James called the Head Potter elf, who appeared instantly dressed in a nice suit with the Potter emblem on the jacket.

"Master James, your plan worked! How can Whipsy bes helping?" Whipsy replied, tears brimming his tennis balls eyes as he rejoiced that the Potter family was safe once more.

"Can you please make sure that Slytherin Manor in France is secure for all of us to live for a few weeks and send a letter to Lockjaw requesting an urgent meeting at his earliest convenience?" James asked with input from everyone else on what their next move should be for the family.

"Whipsy can do that and place Master Harry in a cot at Snakey Manor," Lily sighed in relief as Harry was taken from her, as she really needed her husband's comfort right now.

With a nod, Whipsy vanished with a silent pop.

"Before we leave for France, I was about to say that I caught the traitor, I say that we unleash our inner Marauder before handing him over to Amelia for trial," Severus remembered as he pulled the shrunken stunned man out of his pocket for everyone to grin wickedly at what they wanted to do to the ex-Marauder.

"Oh, this will be fun!' Remus cackled while everyone joined in the laughter to finally celebrate that their family would be free from the tyrant for years to come as they all grabbed the floo powder and headed of to the safety of France away from the stupidity of Britain.

* * *

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmaster's Office**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was sitting at the desk going through history and plans of reclaiming his former glory of being the centre of attention when a letter materialised out of nowhere. Not sure if this was a prank from the Marauders, he waved the Elder Wand and proceeded to ensure that the letter was safe to read. Once he was satisfied that the there was no malicious attempts that could backfire, he opened the letter.

_Dumbledore,_

_How DARE you place monitoring charms on property that belongs to the Potter Family. YOU insisted that they go under the Fidelius Charm, when our ancestral property contains more charms and protections then Hogwarts combined._

_Then you had the gall to send Hagrid to collect Harry and send him to his Muggle relatives when you know very well that Lily and Petunia have not spoken since their parents were killed just two years ago!_

_Lucky for you, the Potters survived the attack by Voldemort by using Potter Family Magic that was not known to the general population. Oh, we know that the vermin Pettigrew was your spy in the Death Eaters, we have plans for him!_

_Be warned that you are now on borrowed time as we will bring a motion of no-confidence against you at the next Wizengamot. _

_Tick Tock Dumbledore_

_Lord Black and Lady Black  
Lord Prince  
Lord Lupin_

Dumbledore dropped the letter in frustration as a huge wave of magic swept the room. Most noticeably Hogwarts most hated Headmaster Phineas Nigellus Black, was still loyal to his House, sniggered in delight as he delivered the final blow.

"You heard my Lord his cousin Dumbledore, you are finished, you will be lucky to still be Headmaster at the end of this!'"

Dumbledore whipped around and tried to curse the painting, but the enchantment of Hogwarts sent the jinx straight back at the old man. First rule of being Headmaster, be respectful of your predecessors even if you hate them.

"The brothers of Hogwarts once separated by hatred are now joined once more in blood and Hogwarts will return to its former glory," the Sorting Hat let out the ominous warning to the room with Fawkes singing in agreement.

Hogwarts lit up in agreement, the true Heir will return soon, Dumbledore better watch out otherwise he will be swept out the door quicker than he can say, "Headmaster."


End file.
